


Jodi and Lenore

by facelesshellion



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Basically everyone's genderswapped, Cuuuuuuuteness, F/F, Femslash, The world needs more Lady McKirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facelesshellion/pseuds/facelesshellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a tough universe the Enterprise explores. Captain Jodi Theodora Kirk is just as tough. And even when she isn't, her CMO can fix her up. Doctor Lenore Hippolyta McCoy may grumble about it, but she can take the heat. </p>
<p>An assortment of snapshots into their lives. Most will be/should be connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bittersweet Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys! How goes it? I've noticed a startling lack of Lady McKirk on AO3, so here's my attempt to add some to it! Hope you enjoy, thank you for taking the time to read!

Jodi sits next to the hospital bed, clutching a bundle of multi-colored daisies in her bruised fists. Her eyes burn, a painful reminder of her exhaustion. She fiddles with the cuffs of her borrowed jacket, tugging them over her wrists in an attempt to trap the warmth the desolate room sucks out. She shivers. 

"And here you said I'd be in the hospital first, Krissy," She mumbles to herself. Kristen Pike, short gray hair sticking up in spikes, lies in the bed. Sleeping naturally at last, she has regained some of her former color. "Don't go gambling any time soon with this kind of luck." 

Jodi, usually the injured one, has no idea what to do as a visitor. Waking Kris up seems rude, but she has no desire to sit and stare mournfully at the woman, seeing as she isn't dead and it's a hospital, not a viewing. 

She glances at the plethora of well-wishing gifts, then at the pitiful bundle she brought. After a quick look at Kris's sleeping form, she darts over to the window and grabs one of the smaller vases filled with yellow roses. 

Yellow roses. God, Kris isn't a sick grandmother for Christ's sake- 

Jodi dumps the flowers into the trash after making sure they're not from a family member (the card reads, "Get well soon -Admiral Garret" which is just impersonal enough for Jodi to feel less guilty about doing so). Her flowers replace them and soak up the water gratefully. Happily, she clears Kris's side table of the useless PADDs and magazines the captain had probably been planning on reading when she can remain conscious for longer than five minutes and puts the vase down with a thunk. 

"Very sneaky, Jo. I'm amazed by how inconspicuous that was." 

Jodi's eyes shoot over to Kris, whose eyes open and twinkle with mirth. "You faker. I was trying to be nice and quiet too." 

"As if you could keep your trap shut long enough for that," Kris scoffs. She grimaces as she maneuvers her body into a sitting position. Jodi pretends not to notice the difficulty she's having without use of her lower body. 

"Hey, you should be nicer. I brought your ship back home where she belongs and she only needs, what, six months of repairs? Not too shabby for a bigmouth," She brags. 

Their conversation is stilted, a little more awkward and a lot less comfortable than they're used to. 

Kris breaks the following silence, breathes, "Yeah kid. You did damn good. I couldn't have asked for a better replacement." 

"This mean I get a spot on the Enterprise even though I technically wasn't supposed to be there?" She asks with a small laugh. When Kris doesn't immediately answer, she adds, "I'll take being a janitor if I have to. But I don't think I could go anywhere else after everything that’s happened. I’d- It’d mean a lot to me, Kris. Hell,” she laughs again, tighter this time. “It’d mean everything to me. Please.” 

“Jodi-“ She cuts herself off, shaking her head. “Guess they didn’t tell you, did they?”

“Tell me what?” 

Kris’s hands curl into fists by her side. “I’m being promoted to admiral, kiddo. I won’t be captaining the Enterprise ever again.” 

“That’s bullshit-!” Jodi exclaims, only to recoil when Kris glares sharply. 

“Yeah, it is. But can’t exactly captain if I can’t walk, can I? Starfleet allows a lot of exceptions but being crippled isn’t one of them.” 

The venom in Kris’s voice keeps Jodi from asking any further questions. She wants to ask why the hell not, why can’t Kris captain from a wheelchair or a hoverchair or anything else, why can’t she stay on the Enterprise when she’s the best choice for it, why in the fucking hell can’t she-? 

Kris takes a breath. “It’s bullshit. I know that, I didn’t lose my eyesight too. But at least they know they still need me in Starfleet. I’m not exactly upset about the promotion because I know that I can do more good there than not.” She waits for a moment, then two, before adding, “And Admiral Pike has a ring to it, doesn’t it?” Her lips quirk up. 

“It sure does, ma’am.” 

“Captain Kirk sounds pretty damn good too, I think.” 

Jodi chokes on a glob of her own spit as Kris gives in to a full smile. 

“Congrats, girlie. You’ve more than earned it.” 

* * * * * 

Lenore had been forced out of the hospital after Chapel caught her buying three Red Bull cans. Chapel, with his itty-bitty hands, had shoved the tall woman into a cab and told her not to come back until she had slept for at least eight hours and eaten for three. 

She’s halfway through her first meal in at least twenty-four hours, moaning into the white bread and deli meat as one usually does in the midst of passionate sex, when Jodi slams the front door open. Her blue eyes are wild, her eyes ringed with dark purple, but she’s glowing and shaking with joy. 

“Bones-“ She calls out, tossing her coat off. She’s still in her black undershirt, the sleeves flopping over her hands. Proof that, despite her promises, she had not gotten any sleep since before the entire incident. Lenore wants to sigh, but her mouth is full of delicious roast beef and hypocrisy. “Bones Bones Bones-“ 

“What what what? I’m right here, woman.” She says, after thickly swallowing. 

Jodi runs over, kneels next to Lenore’s chair and hugs her around her middle, squealing into her arm. 

Lenore tugs one arm out of her the hug to wrap around the other woman, while the other arm picks up her sandwich and shoves half of it into her mouth. Jodi continues having a meltdown, Lenore finishes her sandwich, wipes the crumbs off of her mouth, downs a large gulp of her almond milk, and looks down at the blonde head pressing against her. 

“So I’m going to assume something good has happened.” 

Jodi peeks up at her, an ecstatic grin hiding in her tunic. 

“Something really good.” She continues slowly. She pauses before blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. “I’m not guessing so you better just tell me straight, Jojo.” 

Jodi pulls away long enough to rapidly declare, “Admiral Pike just gave me the Enterprise!” before burying her face into Lenore’s side and shrieking all over again. 

Because she is exhausted and all of her cylinders are firing at half-capacity, it takes Lenore a long while to put everything together. 

“Holy shit,” She finally breathes. “Holy fucking shit on a cracker- Jodi, you’re going to be a fucking Captain and you haven’t even graduated-!” She laughs, tugging Jodi up into a proper hug. “That’s my girl! Fucking captaincy, my god woman-!” 

Jodi buries her face into Lenore’s hair, clutching her shoulders tightly. Lenore kisses the top of Jodi’s head, her forehead, her cheek- everywhere she can reach, because she’s exhausted but not so exhausted that she can’t bury her little genius with affection. 

“It’s going to be so great, Bones,” She whispers, right into Lenore’s ear. “You’ll be my CMO, Uhuro’s going to be kicking ass as communications officer, Spock’ll be my first officer-“ 

“Spock?” Lenore pulls away, scowling. “That bitch? Are you kidding me? She marooned you!” 

“Her planet literally just exploded. I think we can cut her some slack.” 

“If her answer to everything is to toss it onto a planet where the climate alone is enough to kill someone-!” 

“Bones, please don’t do this,” Jodi groans, sliding away from Lenore into the chair next to her. “Let me be happy about this. We can argue tomorrow.” 

Lenore scowls, just a little out of the corner of her mouth, before she sighs and relents. “You’re right. I’m sorry. Come on, I think we have some cake left over from Gaili’s birthday party. We can do a proper celebration when we’re both well-rested.” 

They both sit in silence for a moment. Jodi hesitantly smiles again, then Lenore’s smiling and has to say, “Damn good job, Jojo. Don’t think I’ve ever been prouder.”


	2. It would totally be rad if you would maybe consider possibly being my February angel and if I could call you my Valentine I mean if you're cool with that no pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jodi might be a little bit nervous. Bones giggles and the universe doesn't implode, contrary to the nurses' popular rumors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist posting this here either~ I had fun writing this, thought it was pretty cute. I promise I'll have tough lady McKirk coming up soon, but I had to do something cute for Valentine's Day before I forgot. Just a little short one here.

Jodi hates that Kris, despite being lightyears away, can convince her to do the dumbest things. 

"What are you so afraid of?" She had taunted, laughing. "It's the same as any other date. Dinner, movie, bedroom. Slam bam pow. Insert box of chocolates before the dinner and voila! Valentine's Day-themed first date."   
"But-" 

"Just do it. I've seen twelve year olds that can ask a girl out without blinking twice." 

"Just do it." 

"Just do it." 

Her mantra for the next week is Kris's voice saying, "Just do it" in her head. It follows her through the frantic research for "romantic" ideas. It plays on repeat every time she walks past sickbay. It screams and bashes against her skull over and over whenever Bones walks by. 

She's eating lunch when Bones slams her hands on the table Jodi's tray is on. Jodi jumps, remembers she's the captain and if anyone should be slamming tables it's her, stands up, and slams her hands on the table too. 

"Jo." 

"Bones." 

"What's going on?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." 

Jodi stares into Bones' eyes, willing herself not to flinch. 

"Yeah. Right. So that's why you run away faster than a rabbit anytime I enter the room." 

Bones's hair always looks so soft. It's short, like a pixie-cut, and frames her face in all the best ways. Brings out her hazel eyes like whoa- The only thing better than Bones's eyes is the rest of her body. She's taller than Jodi and could probably wrap around her four times and still have some leg left. Her curves are inhumanly perfect. She predicts (hopes like she's never hoped before) that her hands would fit in the curve of Bones's waist, just so-

Bones snaps her fingers in front of Jodi's face. "Answer me, Jojo, or I'll confine you to sickbay until you do." 

Jodi is a cool captain. She keeps her head in red alerts at least once a week and has yet to blow her ship up completely. The Enterprise relies on her having a calm demeanor. 

Bones, however, is not the nonjudgmental ship that the Enterprise is, and her opinion matters a lot which means Jodi panicking makes complete sense. 

"Date- I would really like it if- Date. Yeah. Let me date- Can I- Could I possibly interest you in letting me date you for Valentine's Day?" Her voice gradually climbed to a high-pitched squeak by the end. Her heart pounds in her chest. In her mind, the entire cafeteria has gone silent and is taking a deep breath to laugh at her utter failure. 

Asking someone out can be the exception to her motto, right? How could anyone ever win in this situation? It's horrifying and nerve-wracking and totally not okay at all ever she really should have thrown in the towel before she opened her mouth- 

Jodi's eyes, squeezed shut from the sheer horror of her embarrassment, pop open when she hears a giggle. 

Bones giggles, arms crossed and one hand covering her mouth. Her warm eyes display infinite fondness. 

"If that wasn't just the darn cutest thing I've seen in my life- Jodi, sugar, I don't think I could possibly say no." She giggles again. As if she can't help it and as if she isn't blowing Jodi's mind (How could she possibly be more beautiful than before-? Have I really never seen her giggle like that-?) , she tugs Jodi close with a hand on her chin and pecks her cheek. "Yeah, I'll be your valentine, you goof. Swing 'round my quarters by seven and we'll beam down. Risa's got some decent dives, I've heard." 

Bones's hips sashay out the door, and Jodi can't take her hand away from her lipstick stained cheek. 

(Even after Spock points it out obnoxiously loudly, she refuses to wash the plum color off. She takes a selfie of it and keeps it on her personal PADD for years to come.)


End file.
